


A Study in Space and Time

by orphan_account, Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aliens, Collaboration, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, Not a Crossover, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: We all know the stories of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Brave, genius, witty, but have you ever stopped to think of who else those terms could describe? Join us as we delve into the what-could-be in A Study in Space and Time.





	1. Chapter One: Where to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So we're trying something new this time around. This is my first fic collab with my good friend A_dragons_memoirs !! Yay!! Neither of us have tried this before, so bear with us, but I sincerely hope you enjoy our story. ~ Em <3
> 
> Heya everybody yeah as em said we're doing a collab. the idea came about while we were talking about tv shows we watch (namely doctor who and sherlock). This is only my second fic so i hope i don't run ems more experienced writing style with my nonsense. Anyhow enjoy - dragon
> 
> (We do not claim ownership over any of the aspects of this work apart from those we have created. This is fiction, no offense is intended, and we do not make money from this. All aspects from Doctor Who belong to the BBC and we recognise that Arthur Conan Doyle was an actual person and we aim to respect him throughout this work.)

"Martha? Martha!"

"Doctor I'm really not that far away from you," Martha drawled, not looking up from her book. The Doctor scampered on like an excited puppy, completely ignoring her comment.

"What do you want to do today? Anywhere, any time. From the beautiful scarlett Heart Nebula, to the invention of dynamite."

Martha took a moment to think.

"So! Where do you want to go?" Exclaimed the Doctor, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet his eyes alight with fervent excitement.  
  
Martha placed her book face down upon the TARDIS console, she wasn't ever going to finish it anyway.  
  
"Mmm" she pondered absent-mindedly nibbling the nail on her right thumb. Then emitting a soft sigh she lent against the wall and stared at the doctor.  
  
"What? What have a done?" he inquired  
  
"It's just the enormity of it suddenly hit me!" She exclaimed. "Any-when and anywhere, you could spend a life time going through all the different years on just one planet and never see it all."

"Well if you look at it that way," replied the doctor. Then like an eagle he swooped down to grab her book  
  
"Oi!" she protested but before she could protest any further the doctor excitedly exclaimed;  
"Ooh! A Study in Scarlet, good ol' Arthur, a marvelous writer. A doctor as well, you know, suspect the two if you would hit it off,"  
  
"Mmhm" she mumbled dubiously rembering Shakespeare and his attention with a shudder.  
  
"Awh come on, it'll be fun! Lets go give good old Arthur a visit, just pop in, have a cup of tea." He suggested.  
"You know a lovely cup of tea is just what you need, Martha. One of humanity's best inventions, tea is, that and those little edible ball bearings you put on cupcakes. Brilliant."  
  
While saying this he manically dashed around the console with all the energy and vigour of a cheetah; or a kid who's just consumed far too much sugar.  
  
"Doyle," she mumbled.  
  
"Sorry what was that? Didn't quite catch you there Martha," he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"I said Doyle, you shouldn't call an author by their first name, its rude. Thats what they always teach in schools anyway." She told him.  
  
"Never really one for Literature me, science was more my forte," he replied.  
  
"Yeah same, it drove my maths and English teachers mad... Although i used to love drama, thought i'd be an actor but it didn't work out," she sighed  
  
"Drama's brilliant, fantastic, just think of how plays have been entertaining people for years and years. Also its always handy to get you outta a tight spot. The best way to get into somewhere is just to act confidant wallk around like you know what your doing. You don't even need a plan, 90% of the time i make one up as a go along," he said  
  
"Now if you're quite finished... Allons-y!" He yelled his eyes glistening with exictment, the light glinting in its depths.  
  
The familiar sound of the engines droned around them and Martha felt a thrill shoot through her.

"I'm taking you to see Arthur Conan Doyle."

The Doctor smirked and flicked a switch, sending them hurtling through time and space.

\---

Jumping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor began his usual spiel of random nonsense, while Martha skipped alongside him with all the grace of a child on their way to meet father Christmas.

"1892, decent year: Gladstone is the prime minister; odd amount of basketball matches; and the year 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' was published by this fellow here"

The Doctor rapped on the door and Martha got more and more excited as they heard it being unlocked.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr Doyle, sir, I just really love your books; it's an honour to meet you," gushed Martha.

"We're big fans," the Doctor added

"I'm sorry, you're what exactly?"

"Fans; we love your novels"

"Yes, but how does your enjoyment of my medical journals make you a method for cooling oneself?"

"Ah." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

It seemed it was not in fact 1892, but rather 1882. Sherlock Holmes had not been written yet, and the Doctor and Martha had just turned up on the door step of Doyle's failing medical practice with no valid reason for doing so.

Ah, indeed.

"Oh, uh, it doesn't matter, we just wanted to meet you!"

"Well I'm glad you're getting something out of my medical training; things haven't been looking so bright around here. I keep losing patients"

"Well that doesn't sound right, 1882, there wasn't major plague then, maybe a spot of Cholera..?"

"Yes, quite," Doyle acknowledged, now looking father concerned for the Doctor's well being.  
"It just doesn't seem to be anything I've ever seen before; patients get an odd rash that almost looks like it's been painted on, its very odd."

"Well perhaps we can help!" Martha cut in,  
"We are both Doctors,"

"Both of you?" Doyle looked Martha up and down,  
"Its unusual but not unheard of, I suppose you'd better come in then."


	2. Chapter Two: What's up, Doyle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Doyle, Dr Jones and the Doctor have a deeper conversation about the strange happenings around London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for two weeks, where did all that time go? If anyone finds it be sure to tell us.  
-dragon
> 
> Hi people! Sorry for the crazy long wait between chapters, I fully admit that it was my fault. We hope you enjoy this new chapter all the same though. Happy holidays! - Em x  
He
> 
> Ps it wasnt em's fault ignore her - dragon

Doyle closed the door behind them wearily.

Mustering up a cheerful demeanor and plastering a fake smile upon his face; it was something he found himself doing rather often nowadays when attending patients whose only malady was hypochondria.

"I do believe I have just allowed two strangers in to my rooms merely on their word that they are fellow colleages, pray do tell me your names and objective?" Inquired Doyle.  
  
Martha gave the doctor a sidelong glance hoping he had a plan.  
  
"How awfully rude of us Dr Doyle, this charming young maid is Doctor Jones - a very highly educated woman with a sterling heritage," Replied the Doctor. (Martha noted that he had suddenly adopted a Scottish accent).  
  
"And i am Doctor John Bell. I do believe you and my father, Joseph* were close acquaintances. You were his protégé and he your mentor?"  
  
At the doctors words Doyle's face lit up,

"Indeed! I had the privilege to be tutored under your father - a truly remarkable man." He exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, well, Dr Jones here is a military doctor - though the wee lass don't look it she's a feisty one." Exclaimed the Doctor, his accent becoming thicker by the second,  
"I am a police surgeon, and like my father before me a keen purser of forensics." He continued,  
"We have been sent down here to assist you with this perplexing matter you seem to have come across,"  
  
To assert this claim, the Doctor fished his physic paper from one of his many pockets and promptly brandished it Doyles face. Doyle carefully scrutinised it.  
  
Looking up at the doctor Doyle happily declared:  
"Yes, yes I do see the resemblance, forgive my brashness but I cannot permit an imposter to be prithee to such dangerous information, it would spell grave disaster,"  
  
Can you tell us about the events?" Inquired Martha,  
  
"We can converse over tea and scones. Come, we shall comence to the sitting room, the fire is already ablaze and I suppose we could trouble my housekeeper for early breakfast," exclaimed Doyle.  
  
"The tea will be fine, thank you." Replied the Doctor.  
  
They navigated the hall until they came to a heavy oaken door, which Doyle promptly opened beckoning them inside.  
  
"You'll have to excuse the mess, I have a lot on my mind at present."  
  
Papers and open books were strewn around Doyle's house, each open to seemingly random pages with diagrams, sketches, and simply masses of writing across every surface. It wasn't hard to see that he was incredibly stressed about something.  
  
The Doctor took in his surroundings; a cozy sitting room stood before him, with two straight backed wooden armchairs adorned with plush cushions, a sofa, two writing desks one ornate and expensive, (probably inherited since Doyle financially wasn't in great shape),the other a more simplistic but practical pine one.  
A roaring fire blazed away merrily in the grate sending plumes of smoke twirling up the chimney. Above the fire place hung a painting of the Reichenbach falls where Doyle would eventually pen his detective's demise only to have to resurrect him due to public demand.  
  
The doctor threw himself into a remaining armchair, Doyle having already situated himself. Martha shot the former a look before sitting on the sofa.  
  
"So do tell us more about these cases Doctor Doyle," enquired the Doctor, a solemn look on his face but a curious flame in his eyes.

"It is most peculiar, the patients present with a ghastly rash that I had first perceived to be nothing more than eczema; however then the symptoms progress to a kind of delusion even though most of the patients are quite young and sane,  
  
"Neither myself nor any other doctor I keep in contact with have ever seen anything like it. In fact it-"  
  
Doyle was interrupted by a chorus of meow.  
  
"Oh excuse me, that's my dear cats, I won't be a moment."

As soon as Doyle walked out the door the Doctor jumped to his feet. Slipping on his glasses, he began to walk around the room scanning with the sonic. Occasionally he'd pause in one spot scan a few times before muttering variants on 'brilliant', 'yes' or simply giggling to himself.  
  
Quick as a flash he pounced upon martha, grabbing her arm and babbling:  
  
"Oh Martha they clever, oh yes extremely clever, more than you humans, but unlucky for them: I am here"  
  
"Doctor how do you expect me to read that crazy mind of yours? Stop playing the pronoun game. Who are they?" asked Martha rolling her eyes but growing excited all the same.  
  
A scream sounded from somewhere in the house. 

"That Martha, is them. Now allons-y!" He yelled before dashing out of the room, Martha hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Joseph bell was a Scottish doctor and a key contributor to forensics he was also very observant and taught Doyle, he was therefore one of the inspirations for Sherlock Holmes (according to our research).
> 
> How was that, Any good sorry if the dialogue wasnt very good but it was an attempt it making doyle victorian like in his speech. 
> 
> Any reviews are welcome and a lovely Christmas present.  
-dragon
> 
> That's that then, hope you enjoyed and we'll see you next time. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, it really means a lot to us. Happy holidays! - Em x

**Author's Note:**

> So we hope you enjoyed that and that it wasn't to awful. Anyhow we where thinking we could probably get another chapter up in twoish weeks. Hope you all have a good day. - dragon & em


End file.
